


samson

by deviantcee



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a happy ending(?), Bisexuality, Crying, Gay, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Post-Lord of the Flies, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repressed Memories, Spoilers, Swearing, Work In Progress, jack merridew - Freeform, later mention of suicide, limited omniscient, post-island AU, pssst jack is still a piece of shit but he hides it well, ralph highkey needs a hug, ralph moved away, theres not much to tag im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantcee/pseuds/deviantcee
Summary: Surprise surprise, more post-island content. To escape some of his haunting memories and trauma from the island, Ralph moves to America but the shadows of his past are close behind him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhh I was rereading Lord of the Flies and I realized how much I loved the book. I also had a teensy weensy bit of motivation in me so I created this last night .  
> The title is based off of the song 'Samson' by Regina Spektor, because it kind of reminds me of a post-island jalph relationship? Idk ignore me I'm babbling  
> Enjoy this 1 AM drabble

Sometimes he swears he sees a flash of red hair, impatiently running around the slower ones, on a street. He follows the routine of pushing past everyday faces in hopes to see a sight for sore eyes, yet always ends up in the middle of the crowd’s circle, confused and lost as to where to go next.

There’s no one else to blame but him for getting into those situations and it still startles him. It reminds him that although it has been years since he has set foot off the island and returned to British land, he still was a stupid pig who didn’t know any better.

Other times he is luckier and forces himself to wait for the fire to subside with the passersby, which leaves his hands trembling at his sides.

On the nights where he’s plagued by the past and knows no better than to go to a lonely pub and get wasted on alcohol, he believes there’s a ninety-nine possibility that yes, that _was_ a black cloak flashing by the floor. But once he blinks his eyes and gets a better look, it’s clear it was just the bartender moving from table to table as they scrubbed down the tabletops.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It all happened so many years ago. By now, it’s almost at its ninth anniversary. And he still couldn’t overcome it.

Thinking about his pitiful actions was fucking ridiculous. Everyday, when the clock’s hour hand points to one, he hopes to see the boy who caused him so much agony. The one who round up so much savagery to bring death upon two of his friends and was so disconnected from the world that he chased after him next.

Was it even right to refer to him as a human being after seeing how evil he was?

No, no, surely his mind was in the right. He discussed this with his therapist after all, and they said it was a form of coping.

So, that is what he repeated to himself every time he saw something that gave him a sense of familiarity.

That something being someone with the same shit-eating grin. Someone who laughed as shrill as him. Someone who carried the exact sick anticipation in their eyes as Jack.

Jack.

Jack. Jack. Jack.

Yes, yes, that was the name of the man who was standing in front of him and this time he wasn’t hallucinating it.

He had less freckles on his face. Probably because he wasn’t constantly baking underneath the sun.

His eyes no longer held the same violence as they once did before and appeared to be a darker shade of blue.

 “I-“

There was a rare hesitation at first. It was something new that he was seeing from the Jack of all trades. He knew the younger Jack by heart and knew he would’ve rather jumped off the steepest cliff than to show weakness in his voice. There were still traces of that child and it was projected when the man closed his eyes tightly and stiffened his jaw before speaking again.

“It took me a long time to get to you. It’s understandable if you don’t want me here but I badly wanted to see-“

“Go away, Merridew.” The words flew from his lips before he could think twice about it and the damage was dealt.

Jack’s eyebrows crumpled together and his mouth twisted into a scowl. It was the same expression he would give before he tackled a person at the ankles and started scratching at their face. However, they were adults now. More notably, adults in a well functioning society.

“Alright.” And with that, the tall figure turned around before starting on his journey back to wherever he came from.

Ralph made sure to put on a tough expression until he could no longer see him walking along the sidewalk and slammed the door loudly, ignoring the complaints from the neighbors above him as he slid down to the floor, covering his guilty face with his hands. It didn’t take very long for tears to begin decorating the wood floor.

He swore up and down that he was never the rudest of all the boys but look at him, refusing to let a childhood memory inside his home when it just wanted to be nice to him.


	2. UPDATE! (6/18/19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

Sorry to disappoint anyone who was hoping for a new chapter!   
I might be rewriting this story this summer when I get the time, as my writing style has changed a lil bit. I just wanted to say this before I went right ahead and did it, in case any readers were looking for the original story and got confused.  
When I rewrite everything, I'll delete this update and change everything afterwards.


End file.
